Data storage devices generally operate to store and retrieve data in a fast and efficient manner. Some storage devices utilize a semiconductor array of solid-state memory cells to store individual bits of data. Such memory cells can be volatile or non-volatile. Volatile memory cells generally retain data stored in memory only so long as operational power continues to be supplied to the device. Non-volatile memory cells generally retain data stored in memory even in the absence of the application of operational power.
Some non-volatile memory cells can employ resistive sense elements (RSEs) which can be configured to have different electrical resistances to store different logical states. The resistance of the cells can be subsequently detected during a read operation by applying a read current through the cell and sensing a voltage drop across the cell. Exemplary types of RSE constructions include but are not limited to spin-torque transfer random access memory (STRAM) and resistive random access memory (RRAM). In these and other types of electronic devices, it is often desirable to increase data transfer performance while decreasing power consumption.